


Tell me you want me

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Castiel to speak up in the bedroom, and as usual gets more than he expects from his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me you want me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_words comm on LJ. Title is the prompt.

Someday, this might get to be almost run of the mill; Castiel with him, not off God knew where but standing in Dean’s bedroom in the bunker, the two of them getting breathless with want from playing grab ass, their clothes either on the floor or about to join the pile.

Today, Dean thought, was not that day.

“Oh, Dean, oh _hhhh_ hh….” Cas’ head fell forward at the sensation of a long, wide hand sliding into his briefs, their foreheads bumping as Dean grabbed and fondled him with light, teasing tugs. Cas’ was panting, now, lips parted and bright pink from being kissed and nipped and sucked on.

“Fuck, you’re wet already….” He pulled Castiel closer with his other arm, turning his own body ever so slightly sideways - the better to pump him stronger, faster. "Gonna lose it for me before we even get going?”

Cas made a sound that started out throaty then turned to a long, lost whine and…. oh, the way his eyes were darting all over the floor, looking almost ...confused, going all sex hazy.....

It made Dean want to do all kinds of crap to him.

“Tell me you want me.” Dean said it low, voice deep and right against Cas’ ear. “C’mon. Say it.”

“Whh..at?” Castiel's eyes made their way up to meet Dean’s as Dean helped him shed his shorts, then went back down to his own dick in Dean's hand again-- high and hard, bright pink from the gentle abuse it was taking. “I..I think that's …uhhhm maybe….ahhhhh…..ob..obvious?”

“Yeah, it is,” Dean kept touching, his voice pitched low, lips back against Cas’ ear, tongue flicking inside. “But it’s hot to hear it out loud. You get good and noisy for me, but …you never talk much when we screw around.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know….” Cas pulled away enough to get thumbs into Dean’s boxer briefs and urge them down, too. “…what to…say.”

“That's okay. You don’t have to go from zero to sixty with the dirty talk," Dean held the thought to get some more kissing in, to run fingers of his other hand over Cas' back, to feel him shiver when the goosebumps rose. "Maybe start by telling me what you want. It's only me listening. I know you can do it.”

“I want….” 

Cas pulled away, paused long enough to pull off his tee-shirt, the last stitch of fabric on either of them. When his face surfaced again, hair ruffled, a blush on his cheekbones from nerves and self-awareness, Dean had to smile. It was humbling how fast the hard ass warrior capable of kicking his backside could turn so shy and embarrassed on him on a dime. 

“I want my mouth on you. All the time. I think about it when we’re here, when we’re on a the road. I look at you and ...I want to go down on you so much. And I wish...uh...wish you'd be less careful about it when I do. I...."

"Jeez, yeah...that's good. Good start..." Dean heard him falter, and so he dropped his head to kiss Cas' shoulder, his neck, both give him some space and to feel what the words were doing to his own cock and his pulse. "Keep going."

"I'd be good with you fucking my mouth. And taking me face down. I want that a _lot_. And sometimes... not every time but sometimes I'd like you to pin me or....bind my wrists. Is that okay?"

"Okay?" Dean kissed his way back up. "Hell, yes, it is. Why don't you go pick two of my ties from the closet?"

"Mine ...it's right here," Cas fished for it in the pile of clothes on the floor. 

"No, babe. Not that one. Two of mine, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because. We'll be somewhere tomorrow or next week or something, and you'll notice me wearing one of 'em and..."

"Ahhh..." 

Dean watched him head for closet. He'd never seen Castiel move that fast with nothing chasing them.

~*~

"Why two?" Cas asked, sitting on the bed, arms in front of himself, right palm wrapped over his left fist as requested. He watched as Dean ran the black tie with the thin, grey and silver chevrons around his wrists, wrapping it up and partly over Cas' hands and back before tying it off.

"'Cause eventually...when I'm ready... I'm gonna loop that other one through this one and tie you to the headboard."

The way Cas looked down and away again, the sound he made- part nerves, part impatience; Dean couldn't help the smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss him quick and light.

"So damn beautiful, Castiel," He set a hand on his shoulder, urging him back. "How about you sit against the wall for me?"

~*~

"Yeah, that's it.... _fuck_..." Dean hissed, pulling almost all the way out of Cas' mouth, letting him suckle just the head of his dick for a while. "Softer, okay? Damn..."

He hadn't gone anywhere near as hard or as deep on him as Cas might have thought he wanted; Dean had a feeling easing into this would be best, the fantasy of being mouth fucked and the actual experience being two really different things. But he'd only ever let Cas run the show 'til today when it came to this, had always fought off the urge to push, to grab his dark hair and guide his head. So to get a taste of that now was...

"Ready? One more time...." Dean took his own dick in hand, running the tip over Cas' mouth and then pushed back in slowly, watched him take it inch by inch, lips stretching, eyes going half shut and hazy again. "Look at you. You really fricking love this, don't you?"

Cas groaned a soft 'yes' around him. Dean saw him reflexively try to get a hand on himself, hips bucking with frustration when he realized why Dean had looped the tie up over his thumbs, his hands the way he had.

"Don't worry. Soon, babe....I'll take care of that for you. Just a little more."

The more intense blow job was a very good thing - but taking Cas from behind, up on his knees facing the headboard he was tied to? That was flat out amazing. Dean had given him a good, long prep, fingers working him all open and wet, tracing over the spot that made him twist and moan until Cas was a shaking mess. Still, this angle, so tight, Cas leaning back against him, his left arm diagonal over Cas' chest to hold him while he punched up into him over and over, headboard tapping the wall with every push....it was....

Yeah. They were gonna have to do this again sooner than later.

"Ahhhnnnnn..." Cas' voice was lower, scratchier than he'd ever heard it and that was saying something. "Mmmmmm...ohhh...your hand. Dean, your hand, please..."

"What? You wanna come already? What's the rush?" Dean huffed a pleased sound at the frustrated sob that got him and reached with his right, still holding him close. "Fine. C'mon...tell me you want it, nice and loud, and I'll give it to you."

Maybe it was being faced away from Dean, not having to look at him? Maybe he was just that worked up. Whatever; the way Castiel cut loose with the words, then, it was really something to hear. He shouted so long and loud for every divine being Dean had ever heard of that he was afraid some of them might actually show up. Cas begged for it, fucked so hard into Dean's hand and back against him that there was no holding on to see who would come first- just a rush of _ohhellyeah_ so strong racing through him from his abs to his knees that Dean almost checked out, saw white and actual silver-grey flashes.

"Holy....." he said when he could, Castiel's big, limp body heavy against him, Cas' come still warm on his hands as he gave him a last, couple of soft strokes, pulling every last twitch from him. "....wow."

Cas had nothing to say while Dean undid his hands - he slid silently onto his side, pressing his back into Dean's front when Dean joined him. Then he turned, pulling Dean in for a long, wet, going-nowhere kiss before turning back and settling in again.

"I always want you. To answer your initial question."

"I don't think I actually _asked_ you a ....

"Yes, you did."

"You'll get sick of me," Dean said, and as much as he'd learned about his own self-worth issues lately it was still a surprise, those words rolling out.

"Oh..." Cas was shaking for a different reason, now; Dean never heard him laugh, wasn't sure he ever would or could laugh out loud, but the sound rumbling around in him was deeply amused to go along with the deeply content. "That? I don't foresee. We should both be so lucky, Dean. To live long enough for that to happen."


End file.
